


Surprise Me

by petrichor_cookies



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Short One Shot, barista!Somin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_cookies/pseuds/petrichor_cookies
Summary: “This is amazing”, I say. (It’s absolutely, totally, completely, utterly disgusting. I hate it.)Or: Jiwoo just can't bring herself to tell the cute barista she has a crush on that her coffee tastes awful.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin
Kudos: 17





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> \- based on a tumblr prompt i can't for the love of me find again -  
> Enjoy some Sowoo, because we deserve more KARD fics!

It’s warm inside the café and it feels a little like entering heaven when I open the door, hair damp and mascara ruined. The air smells like caramel and coffee and something I can’t quite put my finger on and it’s incredibly delicious. I sit down on one of the high stools by the counter like I always do. One of the baristas starts laughing when she catches me looking around the room but makes a vague gesture towards the person I was looking for. And there she is. Jeon Somin looks like an angel, once again. It’s really not fair how she can look so flawless with coffee stains on her shirt and messy hair.

I’m just pulling off my blue coat when she stands right in front of me. Somin smiles her thousand-kilowatt-smile and the skin around her eyes creases. I can feel myself melting. “Hey”, she whispers. “Hey.” She turns around to reach for a cup and I smile a little because it’s Somin and coffee, two of my favourite things. She leans towards me, cup still in hand, with her elbow flat on the counter. “The usual, Jiwoo?” And even though I really like my usual order - obviously – today I want to try something else. “No”, I say and Somin frowns a little. “Surprise me.” Her face instantly lights up and I can feel this weird sensation in my stomach. Forget butterflies, this is more like honeybees in my tummy. 

She starts buzzing around, chatting excitedly while grabbing different bottles and mugs. “Okay, so, this is my absolute favourite and I’m sure you’ll love it as well. I always make this for myself and everybody loves it, it’s a secret recipe though, so I can’t tell you what’s in there.” For a moment I just stare at Somin, rambling and looking so incredibly beautiful, and I wish I could just stay here forever, in the warm café, worlds away from wet, grey streets.  
She puts a steaming cup with a light brown liquid in front of me and I smile at her before raising it up to my lips and taking a sip and –

Somin stares at me expectantly and I take another sip. It only confirms my suspicion.  
“This is amazing”, I say. (It’s absolutely, totally, completely, utterly disgusting. I hate it.)  
But she smiles that smile at me, the one that makes me feel warm and dizzy all over, and I just can’t bring myself to care about the horrible coffee. And so I take sip after sip, trying my hardest not to wince and smiling a bit until it’s gone. I’m actually really proud of myself for drinking all of that and my smile is genuine when I raise my eyes to meet Somin’s.

“Oh, you liked it, that’s great! Now I can make this for you all the time!”   
My smile falters a little. “Yeah”, I say.

**Author's Note:**

> Jiwoo is absolutely this ridiculous with a crush, you can't change my mind.  
> Also, Somin "I can make a sandwitch or something" as a barista...


End file.
